A Perfect Life
by Mikan chanX3
Summary: Hidupku sempurna. Orang tuaku 'selalu' berada disampingku, pacarku 'setia' kepadaku, dan dua robot humanoid yang kasmaran itu siap menghancurkan rumahku kapan saja. Yap, hidupku sempurna. [Rin K. Len K.] [OC OC]


**Disclaimer: Vocaloid Milik Yamaha dan antek-anteknya, Marrylin milik Mikan O3O**

* * *

Lolongan anjing mengiringi alunan musik malam yang indah dan mencekam. Di saat seperti ini, seorang gadis berusia sekita 17 tahun ini justru berjalan di malam hari melalui jalanan yang sepi. Langkahnya gontai, matanya menerawang, handphone yang digenggamnya berulang kali mengeluarkan nada dering, tanda pesan masuk. Pesan-pesan yang masuk itu selalu berisi hal yang sama, permohonan maaf kepada Marrylin, gadis yang menggenggam handphone itu.

Tak sampai 10 menit dia telah berada di rumahnya yang besar dan sepi. Tak ada orang lain yang tinggal di rumah ini selain dirinya. Orang tuanya sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka dan sangat jarang berada di rumah. Dia bahkan tidak terkejut dan sedih lagi jika orang tuanya melupakan hari ulang tahunnya.

Mata coklatnya yang sendu menatap kosong pintu mahogany di depannya. Huh, setidaknya dia bisa memakan semangkuk-2 mangkuk es krim dan melupakan pacar sialnya itu. dia menghela nafas panjang dan mendorong pintu.

PRAK!

"Bersujud pada ratumu! Rakyat kecil!"

Mata Marrylin melebar. Apa-apaan ini?!

Di depannya, seorang gadis belia berdiri dengan angkuhnya. Dia mengenakan kipas kertas untuk menutupi setengah wajahnya, dan dia juga memakai pakaian seifuku putih tanpa lengan dan sangat pendek bahkan tidak dapat menutupi pusarnya. Kerahnya berwarna hitam dengan garis kuning. Dia juga memakai hotpants berwarna hitam. Marrylin tercengang. Apa yang dilakukan bocah ini dirumahku?

"Cih, dasar rakyat jelata dungu. Len, mahluk rendah ini tidak menghormatiku!"

Tak lama seorang pemuda sebaya dengan gadis mungil sebelumnya juga datang. Dia sangat mirip dengan gadis itu! bukan hanya pakaiannya saja yang sama dengan gadis mungil itu –walau pakaian pemuda itu lebih panjang- bahkan dia memiliki bentuk wajah yang mirip, warna mata dan tinggi yang hampir sama. Marrylin asumsikan mereka adalah kembar.

Pemuda itu menatapnya dengan tatapan sinis. "Seharusnya kau bersujud, manusia rendah. Kau telah melangkahi istana kami sesukamu dan tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih pada ojou-sama karena tidak memenggalmu. Aku tidak akan segan untuk mengulitimu dengan tusuk gigi dan memberikan kulitmu yang kotor pada kucing liar di luar sana dan juga memanggang dagingmu yang sedikit untuk anjing peliharaan kami juga kepalamu yang tidak berharga itu akan kudinginkan danku-"

"Ini adalah rumahku!" Marrylin bicara juga akhirnya.

Serius, siapa sih bocah-bocah ini?

Sekejap saja wajah suram gadis kecil itu berbah cerah mendengar bahwa Marrylinlah si pemilik rumah. "Kau pemilik gubuk yang kumuh ini? Bagus. Sekarang beritahu aku di mana dapurnya, rakyat dungu."

Dan yang Marrylin ketahui selanjutnya adalah dia sudah berada di dalam rumahnya, diseret oleh gadis kecil yang tidak berhenti berceloteh tentang daftar makanan apa saja yang ingin dia makan dengan jeruk diurutan pertama. Sedangkan bocah laki-laki tadi mengikuti mereka di belakang, sesekali mengirimkan glare pada Marrylin.

"Dan aku juga ingin pudding jeruk, strawberry shortcake, sushi, escargot, aku belum pernah makan escargot sih, tapi aku penasaran seperti apa rasa-" gadis itu terus berceloteh tanpa henti bahkan saat dia telah duduk di kursi di depan meja makan. Dia hanya berhenti dan menatap dengan pandangan berbinar saat Marrylin menaruh satu mangkuk penuh buah di hadapannnya. Tanpa basa basi lagi gadis mungil itu mengambil sebuah jaruk dan memakannya bulat-bulat.

"Arigatou onee-chan, namaku Rin yang disana namanya Len. Nama nee-chan siapa?"

Marrylin menaikkan satu alisnya. "Marry."

Gadis mungil bernama Rin itu tersenyum manis dan membungkuk dengan sopan. "Sekali lagi terima kasih. Len, ayo ucapkan terima kasih juga."

Pemuda bernama Len itu membungkuk dengan canggung. "Err… arigatou."

Marrylin mengangguk dan pergi. "Aku akan memasak sebentar lagi. Kalian makan saja ini dulu ya." Ucap Marry sebelum dia berbalik dan pergi.

"AAA, jangan diambil Len. Ini semua punyaku!"

"Aku juga lapar, lagian Rinkan gak suka pisang."

"Ini semua punya Rin!"

Geez, mereka anak siapa sih? Teriakan mereka bahkan melebihi teriakan anak tetangga yang manja di belakang rumah.

Marrylin menghempaskan diri di sofa. Matanya meneliti setiap kerusakan yang bocah-bocah itu hasilkan sampai dia menemukan sebuah kotak berukuran besar, mungkin seukuran dirinya, di sudut ruangan. Ekspresi yang bingung tertoreh di wajah yang letih. Marry tidak pernah merasa dia pernah melihat kotak itu sebelumnya. Marry mengaduk aduk rambut ebony sepunggung miliknya dan mencoba mengingat-ingat. Tetapi hasilnya nihil. Akhirnya dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi, serta protes dari tulang punggungnya, Marry menghampiri kotak itu. kotak itu memiliki foto dua bocah yang saat ini sedang rakusnya menghabisi dapurnya. Apa mereka berasal dari kotak ini?

Marrylin melihat ke dalam isi kotak itu dan menemukan beberapa potong baju, dua kabel USB, boneka jeruk dan pisang, aksesoris anak perempuan, dan juga 2 carik kertas.

_Otanjoubi omedetou Marry-ku sayang. Kami minta maaf karena sekali lagi tidak dapat hadir di ulang tahunmu. Tapi kami memberimu hadiah yang lebih menarik yang kami dapatkan dengan susah payah. Semoga dua humanoid ini dapat menemanimu menggantikan kami. Semoga kamu bahagia. Otou-san dan Kaa-san_

Oh, jadi mereka humanoid. Marry sedikit terkejut orang tuanya ingat ulang tahunnya dan memberinya hadiah. Dia meremas kertas itu dan membuangnya ke sembarang tempat lalu membaca kertas lainnya.

_Terima kasih telah membeli produk kami, _**Vocaloid 02: Kagamine Rin dan Kagamine Len**_. Kami sarankan anda untuk membaca saran penggunaan terlebih dahulu sebelum menggunakan produk kami. Kami tidak bertanggung jawab jika terjadi kehancuran, kebakaran, kematian, kegilaan ataupun bencana alam akibat kesalahan penggunaan produk kami._

_Kami juga tidak menerima pengembalian produk, tukar-tambah, ataupun penjualan kembali produk kepada kami. Keluhan diperbolehkan, tapi jangan laporkan ke pihak berwajib. Bagaimanapun juga semua yang terjadi adalah karena __**kesalahan anda**__. Lihat katalog kami untuk produk kami lainnya._

**Informasi dasar**

**_Kagamine Rin_**

_Nama panggilan: Rin, Rinny, Usagi-chan, Bunny-chan atau ojou-sama_

_Umur: 14 tahun_

_Tinggi: 152 cm_

_Berat: 43 kg_

_Tanggal pelirisan: 27 Desember_

_Produk dilengkapi 5 buah pita dan 35 jepit rambut. Disarankan untuk menyiapkan beberapa ratus buah jepit rambut lagi jika produk kehilangan seluruh jepit rambutnya. Dan hal itu selalu terjadi._

**_Kagamine Len_**

_Nama panggilan: Len, Lenny, Len-len, Shota-kun atau anjing baik_

_Umur: 14 tahun_

_Tinggi: 156 cm_

_Berat: 48 kg_

_Tanggal pelirisan: 27 Desember_

_Produk dilengkapi dengan sebuah ikat rambut untuk menguncir rambutnya._

_Kedua produk ini juga dilengkapi 2 kabel USB, earphone, pakaian biasa, seragam, piyama, sweater dan boneka item masing-masing._

**Cara penggunaan**

_Setibanya produk di rumah anda, jangan menunda untuk membukanya. Jika anda terlambat semenit saja, maka akan berakibat hal-hal sebagai berikut:_

**_Princess/Servant mode_**

_Rin akan bertindak selayaknya seorang putri sedangkan Len adalah pelayannya yang patuh. Bersiaplah untuk menerima perintah-perintah tak masuk akal dari Rin dan juga ancaman terus menerus dari Len. Beruntungnya semua ini akan berakhir saat mereka mendapat apa yang mereka inginkan atau berada dalam sleep mode._

**_Killer mode_**

_Rin dan Len akan bertingkah seolah-olah pembunuh berantai. Larilah sejauh mungkin dan jauhkan benda apapun yang dianggap berbahaya seperti jarum, gunting, pisau bahkan penjepit kertas._

**_Shota/Loli mode_**

_Rin dan Len akan bertingkah seperti anak kecil dan menangis dengan keras (lebih keras dari anak tetanggamu) dan juga terlihat sangat imut dan menggemaskan hingga mengundang banyak pedofil dan KPAI. Jika hal ini terjadi, jauhi mereka dari orang-orang dan sembunyikan mereka di toko mainan hingga mereka berhenti menangis._

**Fungsi**

_Produk kami yang luar biasa ini tentunya memiliki fungsi yang luar biasa juga! (lihat keterangan di bawah)_

**_Menyanyi_**

_Menyanyi adalah fungsi utama dari produk kami. Yang harus anda lakukan hanyalah mencolokkan kabel USB mereka ke computer. Tunggu hingga program Vocaloid muncul. Cukup ketik lirik dan nada sesuai yang anda inginkan dan simpan dalam memori internal mereka. Anda juga bisa menyimpan file lagu kesukaan anda dan menyuruh mereka menyanyikannya._

**_Append_**

_Sama seperti menyanyi, produk akan menyanyi dengan berbagai pilihan variasi suara; power, serious (Len), sweet (Rin), cold (Len) dan warm (Rin)._

**_Menulis Lagu_**

_Produk kami sangat kreatif dan sangat suka menulis lagu. Dimana saja dan kapan saja. Siapkan catatan kecil untuk mereka. Jika tidak, mereka akan menulis di tembok, guci, vas, tv, laptop, dimanapun mereka berada. Dan juga, siapkan pena ataupun pensil, anda tidak akan senang jika darah sintetis ataupun oli bercecer dimana-mana._

**_Anjing Penjaga_**

_Beberapa produk kami sangat berguna untuk menjaga barang berharga anda. Tapi pastikan produk kami dalam keadaan prima sebelum menggunakan mereka. Jika tidak, maka mereka yang akan mencuri barang-barang anda dan menjualnya ke pasar loak._

**Interaksi**

_Produk kami yang istimewa ini hidup sebagaimana manusia biasa, mereka makan, minum, tidur dan juga berinteraksi dengan manusia dan juga produk vocaloid lainnya. Interaksi yang mungkin akan terjadi pada produk kami yang lain adalah sebagai berikut: _

**_Kagamine Rin/Kagamine Len_**

_Tentu saja interaksi antara kedua Kagamine akan terjadi. Mereka adalah produk yang sangat dekat dan tidak dapat terpisahkan. Tapi tetap ikuti aturan agar tidak terjadi hal yang diinginkan (lihat bawah)_

**_Hatsune Miku_**

_Sebagai Vocaloid generasi pertama dan juga lebih tua dua tahun dari Kagamine Rin dan Kagamine Len, produk akan memperlakukannya sebagai seorang kakak. Atau… seorang gadis gila pecinta negi yang menjadi musuh nomor satu mereka._

**_Megurine Luka_**

_Dikarenakan tubuh Luka yang lebih dewasa, produk akan menganggap Luka sebagai kakak kedua, atau wanita gila dengan bau amis ikan dan berbahasa planet asing._

**_Sakine Meiko _**

_Produk akan menganggapnya sebagai seorang ibu atau kakak tertua. Atau pemabuk yang dapat membunuh Kaito dengan satu pukulan._

**_Shion Kaito _**

_Produk akan memperlakukan Kaito sebagai kakak tertua yang pengertian. Atau ice cream freak yang bagus untuk bermain kejar-dan-ratakan._

**_Gakupo Kamui_**

_Produk akan menganggapnya sebagai kakak kedua yang protective, atau samurai pedo yang sangat ditakuti._

**_Megpoid Gumi_**

_Produk belum diproduksi._

**Perhatian!**

_Sebelum mengaktifkan produk kami, kami __**perintahkan **__anda untuk membaca beberapa larangan di bawah ketidak pastian hubungan antara Kagamine Rin dan Kagamine Len, besar kemungkinan produk akan berhubungan lebih dari sekedar partner/saudara. Untuk mencegah hal itu terjadi, jauhkan film-film bernuansa romantis dan jangan biarkan mereka terlalu sering menyanyikan lagu-lagu yang romantis. Cek keadaan produk setiap 10 menit untuk menghindari hal yang tidak diinginkan._

_Jauhkan produk dari daerah yang mengalami konstruksi, ataupun road roller dalam jarak 1 km. Anda tidak akan suka dengan apa yang mereka lakukan._

**_Jauhkan produk Kagamine Rin dari dapur_**_! Jika ini terjadi segera panggil pemadam kebakaran, polisi, ambulans dan psikiater._

_Jauhkan permainan apapun dari mereka! Setiap permainan dapat membawa perang dunia ke rumah kecilmu yang indah. Aturan ini berlaku untuk semua permainan. Termasuk permainan gunting-batu-kertas._

_Untuk informasi lebih lanjut hubungi: 0890-OOOO-XXXX_

Marrylin berkedip beberapa kali.

"Oh, kami-sama!"

Dia menghempaskan dirinya ke dinding dan menutup matanya dengan satu tangan.

"Bagus, sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan dengan kedua bocah itu?"

Suara ledakan terdengar dari dapur diikuti asap yang mengepul. Tak lama alat detektor asap pun mengeluarkan air dari atas langit-lagit dan membasahi rumah dan Marrylin.

"KYAAAA! Len, Tolong!"


End file.
